Magnetism
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: McCoy and Spock - it's logical, Spock says so.


**MCSPOCK! Like my all-time favourite non-canon Star Trek ever :D! Thanks to Paula545 for all the help with this, I think I would've given up on it if it wasn't for her :P! R&R everyone, ly'all Carly**

**Magnetism**

Doctor McCoy had been watching Commander Spock closely for the past few weeks. At first he had tried to kid himself that he was just going his job; he was a doctor he had to make sure his patients were all well, but he knew it was more than that. As much as it shocked and confused him, he was falling for the green-blooded hobgoblin. This had never been his plan. He joined Starfleet to leave Earth after the divorce, he had left earth to get away from love and all the problems it caused. He had never planned to fall, he had never wanted to fall again. Especially not with a half-alien. Especially not with a man. _Especially _not with someone as damn logical as Spock.

In watching Spock, McCoy had become aware of his habits. They were less obvious than those of a human, but McCoy started the notice the sadness in Spock's eyes if Spock allowed himself to stop and think for too long. Whenever McCoy noticed this it pained him, he found himself wanted to hold Spock close to him and tell him it was all all right. He never did though, he was sure Spock wouldn't respond to it. He noticed the way Spock's expression would change ever so slightly when he was intrigued by something. He noticed the way Spock always offered advice in technical situations but stayed quiet when it was regarding personal or emotional things.

Watching Spock caused McCoy think he was starting to understand his co-worker, but every time he thought this he was proved wrong. Spock was always a closed book. Keeping to the Vulcan way he always appeared emotionless - unless you were looking too closely - Spock was a completely mystery to the spectator. Many times McCoy had wondered how Spock didn't fall apart, tough men had been broken because of a lot less than what Spock had been through. McCoy thought he knew, Spock knew how to suppress emotion, even if it was tearing him apart inside he would always been calm and collected on the outside. McCoy had never been the soft type who talked about everything on his mind, but even he knew that Spock needed to talk to someone. He may be half-Vulcan but he was also half-human, and the human half needed someone to talk to.  
McCoy was at a loss, he had seen to change in Spock's actions over the last few weeks, nothing to suggest he was feeling any worse or any better, who knew what Spock was thinking. He couldn't tell Spock he needed a medical and then get him to talk and frankly he didn't want to. He wanted to talk to Spock as a friend or more not as a doctor. He wanted to understand and to help Spock but he didn't even know where to begin.

ST2009

Commander Spock was aware of Doctor McCoy watching him. Every so often he had noticed the doctors eyes on him, he would turn around to find the doctor there. McCoy was being subtle for a human, he was making it out rightly obvious that he was watching Spock, but Spock was aware of it. It was why that he did not understand. He couldn't find any logical reason why McCoy would be watching him, and a part of him knew that there wouldn't be a logical reason. After all Dr McCoy was human, possibly the most illogical species there was.

Spock and McCoy passed each other alone along one of the Enterprise's many corridors. Spock decided that now was the time to question McCoy 'I have become increasingly aware of you watching me, Dr McCoy' McCoy stopped and looked at Spock as he was addressed. Spock continued 'May I enquire as to why?'

McCoy's heartbreat increased dramatically. What could he say to that? 'Well, er...' McCoy stammered. 'Medical reasons' as he spoke a good lie popped into his head. 'You've been through a lot and now that Nero has been deatl with life had become less hectic. I have been watching you for signs of PTSD'

'Have I shown any signs of Post Traumatic Stress?' Spock asked, his raised eyebrow suggested he didn't believe McCoy.

'No' McCoy admitted. After a pause that was too long he added 'Better to be safe than sorry though'

'May I ask for the truthful reason, please, doctor?' Spock asked.

_Dammit Bones, you've got to stop thinking and acting like a teenager with a crush _he told himself.

'You are avoiding eye-contack and hesitation which suggests you are lying' Spock added,

'I've been trying to work you out' McCoy answered, honestly this time. 'You seem so heartless at times and yet it's clear you care. You've lost your planet yet you seem fine. Looking closely it's clear to see emotion in you. Your face is blank but your eyes give you away. Yet at times I'm sure you hate humans' now that he'd started McCoy couldn't seem to stop. 'I'm falling for you but then I feel like I know nothing about you. I mean, dammit man, I never wanted to fall again. Especially not with someone like you'

'Someone like me?' Spock repeated.

'Me and you couldn't be more different' McCoy said 'Yet I would protect and defend you to the end of the universe. I don't understand it and I don't understand you. I hate you some times but even then I love you. I'm going to shut up now. I haven't ramble this much since I was a damn teenager' As soon as he stopped talking, McCoy kissed Spock.

'Fascinating' Spock said when McCoy finished the kiss.

'Fascinating he says' McCoy muttered and laughed slightly. 'I kiss him and he says "fascinating". What is fascinating, Spock? That your senior medical officer has lost the plot?'

'Quite the contary' Spock disagreed.

'Meaning?' McCoy asked.

'Meaning that humans are the most illogical species' Spock replied, McCoy went to say something but Spock continued 'one would think that if you were going to fall for a co-worker that it would be the Captain. You and him have always been close and yet here you are. It is fascinating'

'Right' said McCoy 'well if that's all, I'm gonna...go'

McCoy started to walk past but Spock stopped him. Spock leaned in and kissed McCoy 'It is fascinating because I never believed you would feel the same why I do'

'Opposites attract?' McCoy suggested, breathless from the shock.

'Indeed' Spock replied and their lips met in a kiss again. 'So, Doctor McCoy,' Spock said as they parted again. 'in terms of physics and magnatism, this is completely logical'


End file.
